Harder
by dmnq8
Summary: What happened after that heated glance Neji gave Sasuke? Lemon, one-shot, PWP. Set between chapters 6 and 7 of New Bonds. Disclaimer in my profile.


A/N: I needed to write this to get over the slight writer's block I'm experiencing with New Bonds. For some reason, Cat Steven's _Morning Has Broken_ played incessantly in my mind as I wrote this. I tell you, I am sick, sick I tell you!

Please review!

* * *

**Harder**

Sasuke walked down the shadowy, moonlit hall until he came to the right door. He moved purposefully, not at all as if tonight's business would get him killed if Naruto found out.

At the door, he took a moment to compose himself, taking a breath and holding it. He let it out as he twisted the knob and let himself into the candlelit room smoothly. He shut the door soundlessly, locked it and regarded the other person in the room.

Neji reclined on the large futon mattress. He was naked, his hair falling around his pale body. He sat up when Sasuke entered. His white eyes traveled greedily over the body that was like a beautifully rendered marble statue. It was that perfect.

Truthfully, he hadn't thought the Uchiha was coming. He'd given him a veiled glance that morning, but Naruto had been the one to challenge Neji over it. They'd left the estate shortly afterward. Neji had almost completely resigned himself to the fact that he would be spending this night fantasizing about Sasuke and masturbating.

But here he was. Sasuke had come.

Sasuke walked forward. The candlelight played over his lean musculature, gilding his fair skin. He stopped when he was standing next to Neji. Sasuke rested one hand on the older man's head, bringing it forward so that Neji's lips made contact with Sasuke's erect cock.

Neji's first experience at pleasuring a man orally went very well, as far as the Uchiha was concerned. Neji's tongue was flattened and slightly curved, his lips forming a vacuum of heat and suction that was excruciatingly good.

Sasuke watched his flesh sliding in and out of the manly mouth. Neji's head slowly twisted, drawing out the pleasure as his eyes held Sasuke's. Sasuke hissed, putting his head back briefly as a hot tongue ran around the sensitive tip of his dick. When Neji hummed against the shaft in his mouth, Sasuke jerked forward, one hand fisting in the long brown tresses Neji sported. He gasped.

Neji's head was held still as Sasuke slid his hips back and forth, fucking Neji's mouth languidly. Sasuke laid his hand on his wet cock and forced Neji to suck his fingers along with his dick, moaning when the Hyuuga complied. His thick, dark hair swung around his face as he bowed his head in surrender to Neji's talented mouth. He had to brace his legs apart to keep from sinking to his knees.

Sasuke came in hot spurts that Neji swallowed without a qualm, making the Uchiha shove him to the mattress. Neji butterflied his knees outward as Sasuke's head descended and claimed Neji's own rock-hard appendage.

Neji arched off the futon. Ino was good, but Sasuke's experience far outstripped hers. Jesus. He leaned on his elbows to watch Sasuke's head bobbing and turning on him. Saliva ran down Neji's cock, catching the amber light in the room. The slurping sounds had him panting. Sasuke's eyes, bleeding Sharingan, gauged his reaction. He slowed his head on Neji's cock until the older man was nearly screaming. Neji's head dropped backward, his hair pooling on the mattress under him.

Sasuke couldn't resist anymore. He climbed up Neji's body until he was braced on his palms over him, Neji still resting on his elbows.

They stared at each other silently, red gazing into white.

There were two blonds who would kill them both if this night and its forbidden activities were ever discovered. The illicit nature of this assignation made their skin crawl with desire-laden dread. The sensation was nothing short of delicious.

Sasuke kissed Neji. It was electrifying, this first touch of their lips. Heavy breathing through their noses mirrored their thudding heartbeats. Both were considerably good kissers; a brief battle of tongues was fought for dominance. Sasuke lowered his body to Neji's and that decided it.

A sigh passed Neji's lips between kisses. Sasuke's thumbs abraded brown nipples. A long leg lifted, brushing a foot up Sasuke's calf to his thigh where the limb hooked over his hip. Sasuke gathered the silken mass of Neji's hair to one side, bathing his face with it. Neji's hair smelled of some special shampoo he used. It was wonderfully sensual, Neji's hair. Sasuke wanted to fuck it.

Their turgid cocks rubbed suggestively against each other as Sasuke ran his tongue along Neji's smooth jaw and down his throat. A hand slapped against Sasuke's shoulder as he gave a strong hickie to that swan's neck. The hand curled, digging manicured nails into flesh as Neji put his head back, granting more access. He'd be marked for sure.

Sasuke's fingers skated down Neji's side, over his flank and down the thigh that was wrapped around him. He grasped the knee and pushed it sideways, to the mattress. His mouth traveled south, nibbling Neji's chest until he got to his navel. Here he let his lips play with the shallow depression for a few moments. Neji's sighs and deep moans excited him. Naruto was predominantly silent, unless receiving head. Neji was vocal, like Sasuke.

Neji liked how Sasuke rubbed his face across his abs, spreading the moisture his mouth left. He gasped sharply as a bite landed on his pelvis. He kept his head raised so that he could watch Sasuke's progress down his body. The Uchiha was very thorough, kissing Neji's waxed legs, kneading the long muscles in his thighs, nibbling his knees until Neji was trying to roll away from the torment. Sasuke kept him in place, lacing his fingers through Neji's toes, massaging his feet. Neji groaned at how good that felt. When Sasuke abruptly cupped his balls, Neji's hips bucked once and were still.

The Uchiha teased the ridged flesh until Neji's hands hovered over his, ready to snatch Sasuke's hands away the second the pleasure became too much. Sasuke was an expert, though. He knew when to stop and let the Hyuuga breath through his near climax until he calmed down. When the hands lowered to the mattress, Sasuke resumed.

He rolled the orbs in his fingers, squeezed them, pinched them, all very gently but firmly. Neji shuddered hard throughout this treatment, but did not protest. His body was sheened with sweat by the time Sasuke moved his hand lower, stimulating the inch of skin right above Neji's anus. Sasuke scraped a nail there and Neji's foot swung, almost catching Sasuke in the head. He caught the flailing leg and held it down while he continued to pinch and rub and press. His hand drifted lower still.

His first touch of Neji's hole was done with unmoistened fingers. He wanted to accustom the man to feeling a hand there before he tried to stimulate him. Neji tensed, squeezing his ass muscles together reflexively. Sasuke kissed his thigh, whispering wordlessly for him to relax. Neji's muscles unclenched by degrees. Sasuke only rubbed his dry finger in small circles on the ring of flesh until it, too, relaxed.

Sasuke blew air on the virgin hole, making the area damp. Neji shivered and was still. Now Sasuke sucked a finger, wet it lavishly and placed the tip at the ring of flesh. Neji drew in a breath, shifted his leg…but he was still relaxed. Sasuke eased the finger inside slowly, pausing after each half inch to let his partner adjust.

Neji bared his teeth when he first felt the intrusion, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be. The finger pressed deeply once it was all the way in. It sawed back and forth slowly. He jumped slightly when he felt it making a 'come here' gesture inside him. The finger had brushed a bundle of nerves in him and then stopped. The second finger had his breath quickening.

Sasuke had to conclude that not even Naruto's ass had been this tight. He had to let his saliva drop onto his fingers in copious amounts in order to work the second finger in at all. He finally did mange to squeeze it in after some minutes. Neji was panting by the time it was done. So was Sasuke; the thought of stretching this tight hole with his dick was making him sweat. A steady ache settled in his loins.

At first Sasuke only twisted his fingers inside Neji. He remembered what his first time was like and he hadn't been prepped at all. Good preparation went a long way towards the enjoyment of the act, Sasuke knew. He wanted Neji's first experience with a man to be good and memorable.

It was when Sasuke began spreading his fingers and moving them in and out that Neji let out a cry at last. Sasuke stopped, asking with his eyes if he should continue. After a minute of rapid breathing, Neji nodded. Sasuke was so used to Naruto's high threshold for pain that Neji's overly sensitive body was a welcome change.

Neji felt as if he would shiver into nothing but a puddle of nerves. He and Ino never did anything anally, either with each other or alone. Sasuke was being considerate, he could tell. Still, Neji didn't see how they'd be able to go much further. Already this pleasure was almost too much for him to bear.

Topping such an inexperienced and responsive bottom was slowly driving Sasuke insane with desire. He pulled his fingers out of Neji's ass and concluded that the older man was ready for Sasuke's tongue at last.

Neji had to cover his mouth to muffle the shout that erupted from him. His legs fastened themselves around Sasuke's shoulders, his hips rose off the mattress, and all from the pleasure that went zinging up his spine from that hot tongue. Neji breathed so that each inhalation was a gasp and the exhalations were a high moan. Sasuke felt he'd never heard such need in a man. It was alluring in the extreme.

Sasuke opted to use Naruto's biting and sucking technique; he knew firsthand how it destroyed the nerves. The ring of flesh contracted strongly, but Sasuke sucked and sucked until the muscle relaxed under his lips. He licked and nibbled, loving the way Neji squealed. To think that the always-in-control- Hyuuga could make such sounds of delight! Sasuke swirled his tongue around the hole before plunging it in.

Neji reached down and grabbed Sasuke's hair. The tongue stopped. Neji caught his breath after awhile and let up on the thick hair in his hands. The tongue resumed.

Sasuke reached up a hand and closed it gently around Neji's straining member, rubbing the precum along it to ease his up and down stimulation of the flesh. He timed the movements of his tongue so that they were counterpoint to the ones his hand was doing. Neji didn't last long.

He came, shuddering and whimpering. The white streams fell on Sasuke's face, on his hand and on Neji's chest. Sasuke kept pumping the spasming cock slowly, kept tongue-fucking Neji's ass until the Hyuuga was limp. Sasuke relented.

Neji was barely aware of Sasuke coming to lie beside him. He felt like his brain had been given a shot of lightning. It buzzed so that his thoughts circled incoherently. Sasuke massaged the semen into his skin, rubbing Neji soothingly until he was able to continue.

Sasuke saw Neji turned to him with a hand glowing with chakra. He was wondering what was going to happen when Neji placed the hand right between his balls and his anus. Neji stimulated a certain chakra point there and Sasuke came off the mattress. Literally. His entire body jerked upward at the force of the pleasure Neji evoked with that simple touch. Sasuke thought maybe his hair was standing on end. He huffed out air harshly as he felt himself cum. Neji grinned wolfishly, a trademark look of his whenever engaged in carnal delights. He pressed a slightly different point in the same area and Sasuke's eyes rolled up in his head as he yelled, his heels drumming on the mattress; so soon after cumming, Sasuke was overly sensitive. Neji manipulated the chakra point in him until the Uchiha fainted dead away.

Neji removed his hand and lay back with a smug smile. Since Hinata's take over of the Hyuugas, Neji was allowed access to certain Head Family scriptures. He'd discovered quite a bit of literature on manipulating Tenketsus and chakras sexually. Ino was kept satisfied, but he'd been dying to know what it would be like to use his knowledge on a man. Neji turned to Sasuke after a few minutes.

Sasuke woke up to find Neji kissing him.

Neji was leaning over him, that gorgeous hair curtaining around their heads and surrounding their faces with its clean scent. Sasuke had to admit that Neji was an expert kisser. Naruto wasn't bad, but he was rough. Sasuke liked Naruto's kisses, but Neji kissed with a certain finesse and elegance that was very exciting by dint of its subtlety. He let the Hyuuga coax Sasuke's cock back to life with the long, heated play of lips on lips. Sasuke's fingers combed through the long hair and its cool texture excited him further. It was highly intimate, the way the two men kissed passionately.

After nearly an hour of kissing, they were both panting, erect and shaking with need. Sasuke tucked a sheaf of Neji's hair behind his ear as he questioned him silently with his eyes. Neji nodded and Sasuke rolled them over.

Neji reached under a pillow and withdrew a bottle of lube. Sasuke flicked the cap open with a thumbnail and squirted some into his palm. He set the bottle aside as he first coated his fingers, then probed Neji's ass gently.

This time it was easier, the muscles relaxing after just a few strokes. Sasuke worked in a third finger with some effort. Neji's hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder as he sighed out encouragement.

It was amazing how those long fingers made his skin shiver, Neji thought. They spread and stretched, rubbed and twisted until Neji's legs fell open in acquiescence. Sasuke, who'd been waiting for this particular signal, removed his fingers and settled himself between Neji's thighs. He held his cock at Neji's opening, massaging his precum on the hole in tiny circles.

The penetration was done in one long, slow slide that had Neji barking out an expletive. Sasuke held against him until Neji calmed down. His arms were around Neji's back and head as he dropped kisses on the Hyuuga's face. Neji's body released its tense posture. Sasuke ventured to move back and forth in shallow strokes.

Neji's legs wrapped around those lean hips and Sasuke slid in deeper. He increased the depth of his strokes, gritting his teeth against the tightness, until Neji was feeling the entire length and breadth of him with each one.

Neji whined in acute pleasure, liking the stretched feel of anal sex. Sasuke was moving slowly, letting him adjust, but Neji suddenly wanted more.

"Harder," he commanded.

Sasuke let go of his restraint and increased the pace and strength of his thrusts. Neji's hands gripped Sasuke's pumping ass as he-

* * *

Neji woke up with a start, drenched in sweat. Ino murmured sleepily beside him. The Hyuuga glanced around his familiar bedroom in confusion. The clock said 2:05 am. He lay back down shakily, wiping the sweat that beaded his upper lip. His body was tingling in the aftermath of that vivid dream.

Thank God Sasuke had left with Naruto that morning. If Neji had to face him anytime soon…


End file.
